


atlas

by lionsandstallions



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Expectations, Gen, Poetry, This was for a school poetry assignment, Warning: Lots of Feels, knife shoes appreciation society, still mad at how USFS and media hyped up Nathan Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsandstallions/pseuds/lionsandstallions
Summary: ~~we are not the titans they made us to be...





	atlas

**Author's Note:**

> I was so emotionally distraught after Nathan's "Nemesis" SP at the Olympics that I wrote this poem and turned it in for my senior year poetry project. Wasn't planning on sharing at first, but my amazing ksas family convinced me otherwise. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any emotional trauma this may cause.

 atlas~ 

our bruises were too deep to be free  
after shedding the skin of our pasts  
shadows still slither in the darkness of your nights.

they promised us, do you remember?  
promised us eternal glory, diamonds and gold  
we fell in our naivete, thought we could bear

we are not the titans they made us to be  
they gave us a thousand skies to hold between our  
bandaged bodies, and we are now left with little more

than our struggling breath held on by the strings of sanity,  
little more than the shattered kaleidoscopes in our eyes,  
smothered by the sapphire sky

with nothing left to hold  
but each other

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
